


Character Traits and Personalities for My Works

by TottPaula



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (1966), Batman (Comics), Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series, The Batman (Cartoon), others to be added - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 05:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13606452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TottPaula/pseuds/TottPaula
Summary: Just a place to put my character traits and bios to keep my work straight, not including AU's of course.Work in progress.





	Character Traits and Personalities for My Works

**Bruce Wayne/The Batman** ,

Height is about 6 feet 4 inches

Strong athletic build

Strong chiseled features

Black or brown hair

Brown eyes, in the Batman cartoon, blue eyes.

aka The Batman, aka Matches Malone, age about 40, although he is ten to fifteen years younger in stories from The Batman cartoon, and about 30 years old in stories from Batman 1966. He appears to be 50-80 in Batman Beyond

His traits and personality can vary but some traits persist.

He is while in uniform quite stoic, only says what needs to be said, well spoken and professional, though occasionally flirtatious with women.

Never smiles, except in Batman '66, and The Batman, when he was portrayed as a much younger age.

Master of multiple forms of combat.

No super or meta powers

High strength

High tolerance for pain

Excellent knowledge of weaponry, and builds many of his own.

Master detective

Extremely high intelligence.

Has a No kill policy

Ninja stealth abilities he usually disappears from sight silently.

Has many items and vehicles available such as speedboats, planes, gliders, motorcycle, cars, weapons, etc.

Has a strong sexual drive, (sometimes) will often mate with female villains or heroes and is sometimes easily seduced.

Raised as an orphan from a young age after his parents are murdered during a street robbery.

Can be insensitive, cold

Sees the world as a dangerous or wicked place

Distrustful of strangers

Hides his emotions

Tends to push people away

Does not easily love others

 

* * *

 

 **Barbara Gordon** ,

AKA The Batgirl, aka Oracle, aka Amy Bedoes

Age can vary according to the varied canon; anywhere from 16-18 in The Batman cartoons, to about the mid-twenties in Batman 1966 and several other canons to upper middle age 60s - 70s in Batman Beyond and Batman Beyond 2.0

Photographic memory

Extreme high intelligence

Computer and hacking expert

Short in stature about 5 feet 3 inches, other times mid height

Strong, tough, very athletic, and very flexible; with great speed

Excels at thrown weaponry

Very athletic figure

Light skinned, freckled

Long thick red hair

Of Irish descent

Large eyes, often depicted as blue, green, violet or hazel and attractive face with a small nose and full lips

Signature look often includes deep red lipstick and black mascara and liner

Uniform usually made for lightness and speed, in some canon the uniform is lined in armor, the uniform can vary widely from a leotard to a leather jacket, to fully armored. Always carries a utility belt and may also have a pouch or small bag attached

As the oracle, uniform consists of ... Mostly streetwear and sunglasses or goggles.

Sexual activity dictated by canon, Batman 1966 and The Batman cartoon is considered non-sexual, other canons show having sexual partners such as Robin/Dick Grayson, Bruce Wayne/Batman, and others.

Raised as an orphan after parents are killed in a driving accident, adopted by her uncle at a young age. Some retconned canon say she is Jim Gordon's actual daughter and has a brother, James Jr.

Skills learned in gymnastics, Martial arts, Eskrima, Ballet/Dance, Library Sciences, Criminal Forensics. others

Was Olympic hopeful for gymnastics, dropped out due to anxiety/panic attacks. Trained in self-defense from an early age.

Was at one time paralyzed from waist down and wheelchair bound.

Can have short spurts of uncontrolled temper 

Can be overly sensitive

Sees the goodness in people

Emotions are poorly hidden

Loves/cares deeply

Friendly, sweet, thoughtful, but also snarky

* * *

 

**Richard John 'Dick' Grayson**

Former Robin, Current Nightwing

Ward/Adopted son of Bruce Wayne, varies by canons.

Medium-tall height, approximately just under six feet as an adult

Black hair

Blue eyes

Olive tone skin

Of  Gypsy/Romani ancestry

Excellent acrobatic and parkour skills

(More to be added)

Tends to be emotional, argumentative

 Romantically linked with Barbara Gordon, Starfire,

* * *

 

**Alfred Pennyworth**

Butler, confidante, father figure to Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson, others in the greater Batfamily. 

Medium or medium tall stature; may be portrayed as tall and slim, or medium and stocky, varies

Black short hair, thinning, or grey hair

Moustache, usually

Butler uniform or suit

Meticulous

Kind

Intelligent

Very polite/proper

Helpful

Excellent chef

Skills including piloting, driving, weapons, construction, repair, and maintenance of weapons, vehicles, uniforms, mechanics, first aid... More.

Possible former British intelligence or military experience

* * *

 

**James 'Jim' Gordon**

Detective/or Police Commissioner of Gotham police department

Father or uncle or adoptive father to Barbara

Red-gray hair

Usually wearing a beige trenchcoat

Smokes cigars, cigarettes, drinks whisky

Short temper

Good cop, excellent detective.

Distrustful of others

 --- will add more

 


End file.
